duncton_woodfandomcom-20200215-history
Skeat/Main Page
Skeat, a Holy Mole of Uffington. He is Boswell's mentor. History Pre-story Skeat was Boswell's mentor before Bracken's birth, and aiding him when Boswell found the text bearing the mark of a White Mole. They both took it to their Holy Mole, who opened it only in the presence of Skeat. It confirmed a belief held by generation upon generation of scribemoles, that there were seven holy Books and not six - the number Uffington had. It is said that Skeat accompanied his protege to the eastern part of Uffington Hill, where he sadly watched Boswell make the start of his journey. Skeat said a blessing on his departure: May the peace of your power, Encompass him, going and returning; May the peace of the White Mole be his in the travel. And may he return home safeguarded. Duncton Wood Part Four: Siabod Skeat had become Holy Mole in Boswell's long absense; when Bracken and Boswell arrived at Uffington, Skeat watched them both. Boswell and Skeat then exchanged words and gave blessings while Bracken watched in interest. As Boswell recalled Skeat with his name, he corrected Boswell that he was supposed to call him "Holiness", he said, "These are strange times and anyway, if I'm not mistaken you were relieved of your vows." -- He reassured the Uffington moles that Boswell had not been here for many moleyears (perhaps more than twenty) and had forgotten their ways: "It is not our ways or rituals that express the truth in the Stone but what is in our hearts. The Stone has sent Boswell back to us, for what purpose none can tell, though I have my own ideas. But the Stone will not mind if he calls me Skeat, or any other name for that matter." However he recognised that Boswell brought Bracken with him; the act Skeat called a 'trifle daring'. He told Skeat his name and that without his help he wouldn't be there at the time nor would there have been anything to report. Skeat stepped towards Bracken, touching him gently. The act upset Bracken for it reminded him of Rebecca, to which Skeat asked her name and then blessed her with strength and the Stone protect her. Skeat asked Boswell if his quest for the Seventh Book succeeded, to which Boswell denied, but told them that Bracken had seen the Seventh Stillstone. He begins to explain the story and what he had found however Skeat retorts that once both he and Bracken had rest and eaten, then they would explain it in full detail. One fateful day however, deep in a wide, spacious chamber, scribemoles were in a chanting song. But a sound of a flint stone's movement and eventual scrape against the walls of the chamber set off a sparking light that filled the whole chamber, caused a scene, and after deeper-sung chants, Skeat saw Bracken. After realising that Bracken had heard the song that was secret for so long, it was blasphemy to Skeat. With terror, he made his way to Bracken, who began to join in singing around the fourth verse. The sealstone of flint was opened once again, and it was then that Skeat faced Bracken. He began to curse Bracken of the Stone, whom of which began to cry. As Skeat leaped to touch Bracken, who moved away, confusing the movement for an attack, and pushed into Skeat. With that, he fell down, far into the void and the impact of the fall killed him swiftly. Appearance A thin mole with silver-grey fur, which was patchy in places with kindly eyes. Personality * Kind Quotes